Honolulu : The Beginning Of Everything
by supergirl971
Summary: Il faut quelques fois savoir lacher du leste, Tony l'a bien compris : une île paradisiaque... une jeune femme sublime... des vacances mouvementées et inoubliables ! (NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas).
1. Prologue

Prologue :

L'équipe avait pris des vacances après la mort brutale de Kate. Le directeur Sheppard ne leur avait pas laissé le choix de toute façon.

Gibbs était resté en Amérique…dans sa cave, à poursuivre la construction de son énième bateau, nul ne saurait dire avec certitude à quel nombre il en était.

McGuy avait décidé de partir avec Abby à Las Vegas pour assister à un séminaire sur les nouvelles technologies.

Et enfin Tony, avait pris la direction de Honolulu, une des îles d'Hawaii. Pourquoi s'embêté à rester à Washington quand on a les moyens de partir dans un endroit magnifique où il fait plus de 30°C avec des plages de sable fin afin de bronzer et de se détendre ?

Ce qu'il ne savait en partant là bas, c'est que ses vacances ne serait pas de tout repos…oh non pas qu'il y aurait un attentat, un tsunami, un tremblement de terre ou une éruption volcanique, non loin de là ! Mais plutôt qu'il rencontrerait une jeune femme au tempérament de feu, qui pimenterait vraiment son séjour…


	2. Arrivée à Honolulu

_Je vous présente ma première fanfiction sur NCIS intitulée "Honolulu : The Beginning Of Everything" ! Elle me tenait à coeur depuis un petit bout de temps et voilà enfin les premières lignes écrites. C'est mon 2ème bébé et je dois dire que le chapitre commence très fort avec un lemon (qui est mon premier lui aussi j'en rougis encore) que je dirais pimenté lol. J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos avis, bons comme mauvais, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review à la fin !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Honolulu**

Tony était épuisé par les 7780 kilomètres environ qui séparaient Washington DC de Honolulu, ce qui équivaut aux alentours de 8 heures d'avion. Mais au bout il y avait eut la délivrance, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre, surtout qu'il avait une bonne semaine avant de retrouvé son train-train quotidien.

Un bagagiste portait ses valises, tandis que Tony se dirigeais vers la réception de son hôtel. Une hôtesse l'accueillit avec l'incontournable chaîne de fleurs typiquement hawaiienne, puis une autre lui souhaita la bienvenue en lui demandant son nom de réservation.

On l'accompagna dans la chambre qu'il aurait durant tout le séjour et après avoir donné un pourboire au garçon d'étage, il fit le tour du propriétaire. Il était époustouflé par la vue qu'il avait. Et il y avait de quoi rester bouche-bée, devant lui se dressait la mer bleue turquoise à perte de vue. Il s'interrogea sur le fait que si à midi c'était déjà une vision paradisiaque, qu'est-ce que ça devait être à la tombée du jour, avec un coucher de soleil flamboyant ?

Après avoir installée ses affaires dans l'armoire et la salle de bain, il décida qu'il avait droit à une petite sieste, n'ayant pas réussi à fermer l'œil dans l'avion à cause de ces mères et de leurs enfants insupportables. Il se fit la promesse intérieure de ne plus jamais voyager en classe économique, quitte à perdre de l'argent, au moins il aurait la paix. Il sortirait ce soir pour se divertir et voir la différence sur l'île entre le jour et la nuit.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était descendu jusqu'à la surface de la mer. Il adorait les coucher de soleil, c'était l'un des moments de la journée qu'il préférait …alors qu'une chose se termine, une autre débute. Il décida de commencer à se préparer pour la soirée, et pour ça rien de telle qu'une bonne douche pour plaire à ces dames. Il pressentait qu'ici il devrait en prendre plus de deux par jour avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, heureusement, il avait la climatisation dans sa chambre.

Après s'être habillé et parfumé, il prit son porte feuille ou il y avait non seulement sa carte de crédit, mais aussi un peu de liquide, dans l'éventualité ou il inviterait une dame au goût de luxe…Il sourit à cette idée, Kate aurait adorée lui faire une remarque du genre « tu ne penses qu'à ça Tony ». En repensant à elle, il eut un pincement au cœur, ça lui faisait encore bizarre de se dire qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Il eut un moment d'hésitation à l'idée de sortir ce soir…mais après tout ça ne servait à rien de rester là enfermer. Et puis il n'avait pas fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour rester dans sa chambre d'hôtel tout le séjour !

Il se leva, pris son pass et sortit de la suite.

Il arriva dans l'un des restaurants de la plage. Il choisit celui-ci pour son ambiance un peu tamisée, très propice aux rencontres et au rendez-vous galants. Quand on est un Dinozzo, on a quelques automatismes dont on ne débarrasse pas si facilement.

Il s'assit au bar et commanda une bière non alcoolisée. Mieux valait commencer la soirée doucement, il fallait qu'il soit en parfaite procession de ses moyens s'il voulait intéresser une femme. La 1ère impression est toujours capitale pour bien démarrer une relation et la faire fuir en empestant l'alcool et en butant sur les mots n'était pas la solution.

Buvant une gorgée, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du restaurant et aperçu une magnifique jeune femme, petite, brune, la peau légèrement mâte, vêtue d'un pantalon blanc moulant et d'un haut à fines bretelles, parfait pour ne pas avoir chaud tout en restant élégante. Elle s'approcha du bar, il tourna la tête faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle prit appuis sur le bar en montant sur le tabouret et s'adressa d'une voix qu'il trouva terriblement sensuelle au barman.

**-Bonsoir, une tequila s'il vous plait.**

**-Tout de suite.** Répondit le barman, qui heureusement pour Dinozzo avait plus de 40 ans et un début de calvitie, mine de rien ça le rassurait, car aucun autre homme à la hauteur ne les entouraient d'assez près et ne semblait célibataire.

Il voulait tenter quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de femme, sûre d'elle, d'après son ton et sa démarche. Pour une fois, il était bloqué, n'ayant aucune technique de drague sous la main pour ne serait-ce que lui faire tourner la tête.

Rassemblant ses forces il décida de se lancé malgré tout.

**-Bonsoir.** Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire charmeur accroché au visage.

Elle lui lança un regard, mais reporta aussitôt son attention sur la boisson que le barman posait devant elle.

**-On ne se serait pas déjà croisé par hasard ?**

Avec lenteur, elle se tourna enfin vers lui et lui dit :

**-C'est ça votre technique de drague ? Parce qu'elle est franchement mauvaise.**

Rougissant un peu, ill s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir osé tenter celle-ci, surtout avec une femme de ce genre, pas dupe une seule seconde de son petit manège. Il décida alors d'être franc.

**-Eh bien honnêtement, ça marche d'habitude, mais pas avec des femmes telles que vous.**

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention vers lui, plus intéressée cette fois-ci.

**-Des femmes telles que moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ?** Questionna-t-elle, le regard inquisiteur.

**-Eh bien, vous savez, elles sont moins…plus…**Dit-il hésitant, ne voulant pas faire de bourde.

**-Bon c'est moins ou c'est plus ?**

**-Disons que vous, contrairement à elles, êtes une femme sûre de vous, au fort tempérament, qui ne se laisse pas faire…enfin à première vue et c'est un compliment !** Rajouta-t-il voyant sa mine perplexe et amusée à la fois.

**-Je suis donc la première femme sûre d'elle que vous abordez si je comprends bien ?**

**-Je, euh, en quelque sorte.**

Tony pensa qu'elle devait s'amuser à le torturer ainsi, appréciant de le voir se débattre dans le bourbier où il s'était empêtré.

**-Vous avez au moins le mérite de me faire rire, c'est déjà ça.** Admit-elle en souriant.

**-Ah ! Eh bien tant mieux alors.**

Tony était perdu, il n'avait vraiment l'habitude de ce type de femmes. C'est elle qui menait la danse et ça le mettait littéralement mal à l'aise, il espérait malgré tout que ça ne se voyait pas.

**-Vous buvez de la bière non alcoolisé ? **S'étonna-t-elle.

**-Comment voyez-vous la différence ? Elles ont la même couleur…**

**-J'ai le sens de l'observation tout simplement et puis vous n'empestez pas l'alcool, j'en déduis qu'elle est sans alcool…**

Il n'y cru qu'à moitié, mais ne se posa pas d'avantage la question.

**-Je tiens à garder les idées claires, surtout que je viens à peine d'arriver, je veux prendre mes marques.**

**-Les idées claires pour quoi ? Sortir une technique de drague datant de Mathusalem ?** Se moqua-t-elle.

**-C'est ça moquez vous, toujours est-il que ça a marché apparemment, puisque vous m'adressez la parole jusqu'à maintenant.**

**-C'est vrai je dois bien le reconnaître, mais c'est parce que j'ai bu, contrairement à vous. **Dit-elle avec humour.

**-N'essayez pas de trouver un alibi, avouez simplement que je vous ai suffisamment intéressé, au point que vous voulez en savoir plus à mon sujet…**Dit-il charmeur.

**-Disons plutôt intrigué…**Admit-elle.

**-C'est mieux que rien. Vous accepterez donc de faire un tour avec moi sur la plage ?**

**-Là je préfère ça, plus direct et franc que tout à l'heure. Rien que pour ça, je répondrais oui à votre invitation.**

Une fois dehors, ils se contentèrent de marcher sans dire quoi que ce soit et bizarrement ce silence ne les gênait pas vraiment. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle se lança.

**-Je viens de me rendre compte que je marche avec un parfait inconnu, je ne connais même pas votre prénom.**

**-C'est vrai, je vous ai sortit mon plan drague sans passé par les bases, je m'appel Tony et vous ?**

**-Ziva.**

**-Vous avez un anglais parfait, mais vu votre prénom et votre peau mate, je me demandais, de quel pays venez-vous ?**

**-Tel Aviv, en Israël.**

**-Vous vivez là bas ?**

**-Oui, mais je voyage beaucoup.**

**-Vous parlez d'autres langues alors** ?

**-Quelques unes, en effet. **Déclara-t-elle modestement. **Et vous, vous vivez en Amérique je suppose…**

**-Oui, à Washington. Je suis là une semaine, après je repars, malheureusement.**

**-Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire ? **Dit-elle s'arrêtant brusquement pour le regarder.

**-Non, quoi ?**

**-En profiter…**Lâcha-t**-**elle en lui lançant un regard plein de sous entendus.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir exactement, mais quand il sentit ses lèvres sur sa bouche, il n'y avait plus rien à comprendre. C'était un pur délice, ses lèvres douces et chaudes, il en avait rêvé toute la soirée, sans pouvoir vraiment espérer quoi que ce soit. Et là, cette femme mystérieuse et sûre d'elle se jetait sur lui le soir même de son arrivée ! La chance avait-elle tournée ?

Tony ne sut exactement comment ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, mais il constata simplement qu'ils étaient là, Ziva collée à lui en train de l'embrassé fougueusement, tandis que d'une main il cherchait ce foutu pass. Une fois l'objet de sa quête passé dans la fente, il entraina sa partenaire à l'intérieur soulagé de ne pas être obligé de stopper leur rapprochement.

Ils traversèrent en quelques secondes la pièce, se débarrassant du même coup de leurs chaussures, pour se diriger directement dans la chambre. A peine entré, qu'ils se délestaient déjà de leurs premiers vêtements, Tony ôtant le débardeur de Ziva, tandis que cette dernière tirait sans ménagement sur sa chemise, faisant ainsi sauter tous les boutons.

-J'espère que tu as du linge de rechange, dit-elle avec une moue séductrice.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Souffla-t-il, s'attaquant à son cou avec impatience.

Ziva elle, n'attendit pas d'avantage pour détacher avec dextérité la ceinture de son partenaire d'une nuit. Le pantalon, contrairement à la chemise (paix à son âme) n'émit aucune résistance, se retrouvant ainsi très vite sur les chevilles du jeune homme. A peine ceci fait qu'il la soulevait, elle entourant au passage ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour l'allonger sur le lit. Continuant l'exploration de son corps, Tony en fit de même avec le pantalon blanc de la jeune femme, puis il remonta vers elle, cherchant ses lèvres, mais elle prit les choses en main à ce moment là, comme elle aimait si bien le faire. D'un coup de rein, elle l'obligea à inverser les positions, lui se retrouvant sur le dos et elle à cheval sur lui. A vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il se laissa donc faire. Elle s'attaqua d'abord à son cou, déposant de sensuels petits baisés, puis à son torse, descendant toujours de plus en plus bas. Mais ne voulant pas que les choses finissent avant même d'avoir commencées, Tony, l'agrippa afin qu'elle remonte. Passant du même coup ses mains dans son dos, il lui dégrafa le soutien gorge d'un geste expert. Il resta un moment à la dévisager, pris de court par tant de beauté. Elle s'arrêta elle aussi un instant, le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis encadrant son visage dans ses petites mains, elle l'embrassa pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Il la renversa alors, embrasant sa poitrine de baisés brulants. Arrivée à hauteur de son petit boxeur noir, il le descendit doucement, embrassant chaque partie qu'il découvrait. Quand elle fut entièrement nue, il se redressa, pour ôter la dernière barrière qui les empêchait d'unir leurs corps.

Ziva fut ravie de voir que l'italien était bien équipé et paré à passé à l'action. Celui-ci se rallongea sur elle, se faufilant entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Une fois leurs peaux en contact, ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, puis doucement, ne pouvant pas attendre d'avantage, il entra en elle, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, Ziva se mordant la lèvre de plaisir. Une fois Tony rassuré sur le ressenti de la jeune femme, il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux, tandis que lui avait sa tête posée dans le creux de son cou, le souffle court. Ils commençaient tous deux à sentir le plaisir monté crescendo, elle posa alors ses mains sur ses fesses pour lui intimer l'ordre d'accélérer. Il ne se fit pas prier, ses muscles se contractant et se décontractant en rythme. Ziva se sentait au bord du gouffre de l'extase, elle agrippait maintenant son dos musclé, alors que lui embrassait sa clavicule, poussant des légers gémissements montait encore la cadence, aidé des mains de Ziva, quand enfin ils sentirent une vague les submergé de plaisir, ils poussèrent un cri de soulagement à l'unisson, les ongles de Ziva planté dans ses omoplates.

Après quelques minutes, tous les deux encore en sueurs et haletants, Tony se laissa tomber sur le matelas à coté d'elle, ne voulant pas l'écraser plus longtemps de tout son poids. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire, les choses étant suffisamment claires : ils avaient passé un moment génial, peut-être le meilleur depuis un bout de temps.

Elle se rapprocha finalement de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et ils finirent par s'endormir d'épuisement, la journée avait été longue…

* * *

_Alors, qu'avez vous penser de ce lemon? Je veux tout savoir !_

_Review please?_


	3. Retour sur terre

_Salut à toutes, désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans l'écriture de cette suite. J'espère que vous allez aimer et que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de savoir ce que je mijote pour nos deux tourtereaux..._

_Merci aussi pour vos charmantes reviews, notamment à :_

_**Elyzewyn, **contente que ma version de Tony et Ziva te plaise, Ziva est plus..."chaudasse" qu'on ne le pense à mon avis ^^_

_**Margo, **en effet ce début n'a pas froid aux yeux, mais on va ralentir la cadence hein lol, contente de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas..._

_ **Leilani972, **c'est un honneur pour moi d'être dans le top de tes auteurs favoris, merci de me suivre !_

_**Naaa, **ma doublette, enfin une fic qui réunie nos points de vu ;-)_

_ **Sasaboubouille, **contente que tu adores, voici la suite..._

_**Angelikka, **comme on se retrouve lol merci de m'avoir donné ton avis sur cette fic en espérant que la suite te plaise..._

_ **Legma, **tu auras quelques réponses aux nombreuses questions que tu te poses dans ce chapitre je pense..._

_**Oyster27, **merci de venir ici me laisser un petit commentaire et oui c'est du TiVa très poussé, mais quel fan de NCIS n'en rêverait pas? Pour ce qui est de ton hypothèse tu verras en temps voulu ! lol_

_**Anne-So, ** une petite ^^ novice dans le monde des fanfictions, mais je suis contente d'avoir ton avis, ça aide toujours pour s'améliorer ;-)_

_et enfin ma bêta **Foxy White** sans qui je n'arriverais à rien lol_

_Sur ces charmantes paroles, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Retour sur terre**

Quand Ziva ouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait. Mais quand elle tourna la tête et qu'elle aperçue un corps masculin allonger paisiblement à ses côtés, tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait appréciée sa compagnie et comme elle n'avait eut personne depuis un bout de temps, elle s'était tout simplement laissé allé. Car oui, les femmes peuvent elles aussi avoir leurs moments de faiblesse. Et à quoi bon résister quand on a un bel homme sous la main qui serait prêt à céder à tous vos désirs ?

Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à faire à lui quand il se réveillerait, n'aimant pas vraiment les explications au lendemain d'une soirée un peu chaude. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas s'engager, surtout en ce moment, avec un parfait inconnu rencontré sur une île au cours d'une mission pour le Mossad, aussi séduisant et talentueux au lit soit-il.

Vérifiant qu'il dormait toujours, elle s'extirpa du lit, s'enroulant dans le drap, puis se mis en quête de ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Une fois ceux-ci ramassés, elle fila rapidement dans la salle de bain, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Habillée et coiffée à la va-vite, elle ressortie de la salle de bain, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil au beau brun. Il était sur le ventre, entièrement nu, les fesses à peine recouvertes par un oreiller. En le voyant ainsi, certaines scènes de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé lui revinrent en tête et elle eut un moment d'hésitation sur l'attitude à adoptée, mais se reprit bien vite malgré tout, pensant au fait qu'elle était là pour le boulot et que cette incartade était déjà suffisante. Vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, l'ouvrit et jeta un dernier regard à l'italien avant de refermer derrière elle.

L'heure était déjà très avancée quand Tony ouvrit enfin les yeux. Les galipettes nocturnes l'avaient épuisé. Il tâta d'une main le lit afin de vérifier que la jeune femme était toujours là, mais ne rencontrant aucune résistance, il se retourna. Ne voyant rien dans la pièce, il se demanda si elle était dans la salle de bain. Il se redressa sur le lit et c'est là qu'il comprit. Les vêtements de la jeune femme avaient disparus et aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la pièce. Elle était partie.

Habituellement c'était lui qui s'éclipsait avant le réveil des femmes avec qui il passait la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'une femme le plantait au petit matin. Il se demanda alors pourquoi. Peut-être avait elle reçu un appel, ou un rendez vous qu'elle n'aurait pas mentionné dans le feu de l'action ? Mais dans ce cas, elle aurait laissé un mot, au moins pour lui dire qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée, mais qu'elle avait du partir et qu'elle espérait qu'ils se révéraient. Mais non, rien, pas un mot ne trainait sur la table de chevet. Pourtant il pensait vraiment avoir marqué des points avec elle et qu'elle aurait au moins le désir de remettre ça. Cette femme avait vraiment le don de le faire douter et de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Se levant, il appela la réception pour commander son petit déjeuner. En attendant celui-ci, il pris une bonne douche pour tenter d'atténuer ses courbatures matinales. Quand il en sortit, on sonnait au même moment à la porte. Quelle synchronisation, pensa-t-il.

Tandis qu'il mâchait une bouché de pancakes, il se questionnait sur la jeune femme. Ziva, il adorait ce prénom. La reverrait-il ? Si oui, que se diraient-ils ? Une seule question le démangeait : pourquoi avait-elle pris la poudre d'escampette ? Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, de lui. Il devait la revoir et pour ça il lui restait 6 jours. C'était largement suffisant, à moins que…celle-ci ne soit déjà dans l'avion? Non, impossible ! Elle devait encore être sur l'île ! Il le fallait ! Il ne partirait pas sans l'avoir revu une dernière fois, quitte à prendre des jours de congés supplémentaires !

Tony décida donc de se mettre en quête de la jeune femme, quitte à ratisser toute l'île centimètre par centimètre. Il alla donc à la réception demandé des informations.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?**

**-Eh bien, je voudrais un renseignement sur une jeune femme qui séjournerait peut-être dans votre hôtel, il s'agit d'une certaine Ziva, je n'ai que son prénom malheureusement…**

**-Je suis désolée monsieur, mais nous ne divulguons pas ce genre d'informations. Il s'agit de préserver la tranquillité de nos clients vous comprenez.**

Tony se félicita d'avoir emmené avec lui son insigne du NCIS.

**-Oh je comprends tout à fait, mais voyez-vous il s'agit d'une enquête fédérale, je suis en civile pour ne pas éveillé ses soupçons. **Dit-il en montrant discrètement son portefeuille.

Vu l'air de la jeune femme, la supercherie de Tony avait fait mouche.

**-Patientez un instant je regarde ça tout de suite…Heureusement Ziva n'est pas un prénom courant. **Déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes à pianoter sur son clavier.

Tony lui sourit gentiment en pensant que les mots magiques « enquête » et « fédéraux » effrayait toujours suffisamment les gens pour qu'ils parlent sans trop poser de questions.

**-Je suis désolée mais, il n'y a personne de ce nom dans notre hôtel. Soit elle est dans un autre hôtel soit…**

**-Soit? **L'invita-t-il à continué, sa curiosité éveillée.

**-Soit elle est enregistré sous un faux nom. **Dit-elle en chuchotant comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne les entendent.

Tony resta dubitatif devant la naïveté de cette femme, mais n'en montra rien, la remercia et s'éclipsa rapidement. Déçu mais toujours aussi déterminé il décida de parcourir tous les hôtels de l'île jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve et ce même si ça devait lui prendre toutes ses vacances.

Arrivé au 7ème hôtel, il se maudit intérieurement d'être sorti la nuit dernière. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, il serait sûrement étendu sur une plage en train de bronzé en sirotant un bon punch au coco fait maison si courant sur les îles tropicales, au lieu de recherché désespérément cette femme qui en une nuit seulement, avait su le rendre accro. Il pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tombé amoureux d'une parfaite inconnu qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais une fois de retour à Washington. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui? Il entra dans le 8ème hôtel tout en se promettant de s'arrêter au 10ème.

**-Bonjour, excusez-moi, je recherche une jeune femme qui se serait peut-être arrêter chez vous. Elle s'appelle Ziva, je n'ai que ça à vous donner comme informations malheureusement.**

**-Ecoutez monsieur…**

**-Je sais que vous ne donnez pas ce genre d'infos, mais il s'agit d'une enquête fédérale.**

**-Oh ! Euh…attendez je regarde ça tout de suite.**

**Alors…en effet nous avons une certaine Ziva David qui a pris une chambre chez nous depuis 15 jours.**

Le visage de Tony s'éclaira soudain, il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir enfin trouvé et en plus d'avoir son nom complet !

**-Génial ! Quelle chambre?**

**-La chambre 311 eu 8****ème**** étage. Est-ce que je dois appeler la sécurité?**

Tony qui s'apprêtait à partir, se figea.

**-Quoi? Non ! Je veux dire, c'est une simple enquête…nous la surveillons, mais elle n'est pas dangereuse, ce sont les gens pour qui elle est susceptible de travaillé qui le sont. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle, c'est un simple témoin dans l'affaire, elle est effrayé à l'idée de témoigner rien de plus.**

Il se surprit lui-même de la vitesse à laquelle il avait pondu ce mensonge.

**-Ah ! Tant mieux, je craignais l'espace d'un instant que ça ne soit un terroriste ou quelque chose dans le genre vous voyez…parfois les films nous rendent vraiment parano. **Rigola-t-elle.

**-Comme vous dites. Merci pour votre aide mais je dois y aller.**

**-Oui, faites votre job. Et n'hésitez pas si vous voulez du renfort ! **Cria-t-elle tendit que Tony courait vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à la jeune femme quand elle lui demanderait comment il l'a retrouvé? Il n'avait aucune envie de lui avouer qu'il s'était servir de son insigne d'agent fédéral…elle penserait sans doute que c'est un obsédé. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Et si elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir? Et si elle avait tout simplement cherché à l'éviter, afin de ne pas avoir à lui dire la vérité en face? Le doute l'assaillait de toute part, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poussé plus loin son interrogation que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait déjà à son étage. Il descendit, hésitant, marcha jusqu'à la porte 311 et s'arrêta devant.

Il s'apprêtait à toquer quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur la jeune brune.

**-Tony? **S'étonna-t-elle.

**-Euh…Salut. **Dit-il hésitant.

**-Que fais-tu ici?**

**-Eh bien je me disais que…que tu étais partie bien vite ce matin.**

Elle lança un regard dans la couloir puis l'attrapa par la main pour le faire entrer.

**-Comment as-tu su que j'étais dans cet hôtel?**

**-Tu me l'as dit sûrement hier soir…**

**-Non, je m'en serait souvenue !**

**-Tu sais, ça m'arrive aussi d'oublier certains trucs, surtout après avoir bu un ou deux verres… **Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

**-Tony !**

**-Ok, j'ai demandé à la réceptionniste.**

**-Ils ne divulguent pas ce genre d'information.**

**-Que veux-tu, mon charme n'a pas troublé que toi visiblement. **Dit-il charmeur.

Elle le regarda un instant, se rappelant leur nuit torride. Il avait raison, il avait su la troubler beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait penser.

**-Pourquoi es-tu partie sans un mot? **Questionna-t-il après quelques secondes.

**-Ecoute, je…je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec de parfaits inconnus. Disons que j'avais un peu honte de ma conduite et je ne souhaitais pas en parler c'est tout.**

**-Je comprends, mais tu aurais pu au moins me le dire au lieu de t'enfuir comme ça. **

**-Eh bien c'est dit maintenant. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'ai passé un super moment avec toi, mais je ne souhaite rien de plus, je suis là pour quelques jours et c'est tout, je ne veux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit.**

Tony sentit son cœur se serré en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme, mais n'en montra rien.

**-Oui, bien sûr ! C'est pareil pour moi, juste…des vacances ni plus ni moins ! On s'est bien éclaté mais ça s'arrête là. Je voulais seulement être sûr que tu n'avais pas cru que j'avais abusé de toi hier soir…**

**-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, c'est moi qui t'ai sauter dessus après tout. **Dit-elle en rigolant. **Et crois moi, si tu m'avais sauter dessus sans que je le veuille, tu serais à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est ! **

**-Oh, ça je n'en doute pas, vu la force que tu avais hier soir, je n'imagine pas l'état de l'homme à qui tu voudrais faire du mal !**

Après quelques secondes de silence à se regarder l'un l'autre, Tony prit finalement la parole.

**-Bon, euh…désolé de t'avoir déranger, je sais que tu t'apprêtais à sortir. Si tout est ok, je vais te laisser alors. **

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, Ziva le retint en posant une main sur son bras.

**-Attends ! Euh…puisqu'on est là pour quelques jours encore, on pourrait se faire une sortie. Je veux dire, s'inscrire aux activités touristiques. La plongée, le canoë, l'escalade, ils proposent pas mal de choses intéressantes, ça n'engage à rien, mais maintenant qu'on se connaît, ça serait sympa?**

**-Oui ça serait sympa en effet…**

**-Super ! Donc rendez-vous demain matin, on verra ce qu'il y a au programme pour la journée?**

**-Ok demain, 9h c'est bon?**

**-Parfait, ça me laisse le temps de…de dormir un peu. **Mentit-elle.

**-C'est vrai que tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui. **Dit-il espiègle. **Eh bien, à demain alors.**

Une fois la porte refermée, Ziva soupira, se maudissant d'avoir, encore, céder à la tentation. Elle avait un travail à accomplir et prenait malgré tout le temps de sortir avec cet homme ! Heureusement que son père ne surveillait pas ses moindres faits et gestes ! Elle avait intérêt à faire convenablement son boulot, sans quoi il poserait des questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre….

* * *

_Review or not review?_


	4. Premiers émois

_Legma : lol T'as raison, qu'ils prennent leur temps ! Pour ta supposition eh bien...tu verras si tu avais raison ;-)_

_Sasbouille : Merci bien ! _

_Pipersam : Contente que ma version du TiVa te plaise !_

_MiniMagiCcOlOrs : Merci, voici la suite !_

_Foxy White : MDR ! Merci pour ta charmantes rewiew et tes délires toujours aussi rafraîchissants !_

_Leilani972 : Eh bien toi qui avais hâte le voilà ou plutôt le re-voilà !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers ****émois**

Tony se réveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude le lendemain. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était un gros dormeur, surtout quand il était en vacances.

Mais ce matin, sans savoir pourquoi, il était heureux de se réveillé, comme si s'extirper du lit n'avait jamais été une épreuve pour lui. Il conclut que ce n'était dû uniquement au fait qu'il se trouvait sur une île magnifique, sans voitures, embouteillages, temps pluvieux et glacial…bref, tout ce qui rendait son quotidien terne et difficile d'habitude.

Il appela donc la réception pour commander son petit déjeuner. En attendant, il se dirigea vers la terrasse pour admirer le magnifique lever du soleil. La vue était tout simplement splendide, rien à voir avec Washington.

La sonnette le sorti de sa rêverie vingt minutes plus tard. Après avoir dégusté des œufs brouillés, du bacon, du jus multivitaminé et des toast grillés, il fila en sifflotant à la douche.

De son côté Ziva était réveillée depuis belle lurette. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà été faire son jogging, mais l'avait tout de même écourté sachant qu'elle ferait d'autres activités au cours de la journée avec Tony.

Tony. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait rêvé de lui. Elle qui ne s'attachait pas d'habitude, qui avait même tendance à se servir des hommes pour les jeter ensuite, avait rêvé de cet homme avec qui elle n'avait passé qu'une seule et unique soirée. Elle restait perplexe face cet état de fait, remuant son cerveau dans tous les sens pour donner une cause à tout cela. Mais rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots la dessus.

Elle ouvrit le jet d'eau froide en entrant dans la douche. Elle voulait arrêter de penser, de penser à lui. Elle devait se focaliser sur sa mission et rien d'autre. Elle avait fait une erreur en couchant avec lui et ne comptait pas recommencer, même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle en avait terriblement envie.

Après quinze bonnes minutes passé sous la douche, elle se sécha et s'habilla, ne voulant pas manquer, malgré tout, son rendez-vous avec lui. Après tout, elle était une femme de parole et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer !

Tony se trouvait déjà à la réception de l'hôtel, attendant Ziva avec impatience. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas été aussi impatient de voir une femme depuis bien longtemps, c'était plutôt elles qui l'attendaient habituellement. Mais là, il sentait que c'était différent avec cette femme. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez elle, mais il ne pouvait encore dire quoi. Il aurait bien le temps de le découvrir après tout…

Mais que racontait-il ? Elle avait été clair : pas de relation amoureuse ni rien qui y ressemblait ! Ca n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une partie de jambe en l'air légèrement alcoolisée et ça s'arrêtait là !

Il ne devait surtout pas se faire d'illusions, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Après tout, il était là pour se détendre et non se prendre la tête sur une hypothétique future relation entre eux. De toute façon elle vivait à Tel Aviv, autant dire à l'opposé de Washingon et Tony savait que les relations à distance n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

Il se contenterait donc de passer un bon moment avec elle, de terminer ses vacances et de rentrer chez lui revigoré par ce break.

Ziva réfléchissait tout en marchant, appréhendant malgré tout cette journée. Passer une seule et unique nuit avec un parfait inconnu c'était une chose, mais passer une journée avec lui, à discuter, se découvrir autrement que…physiquement, en était une autre.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les relations humaines quelles qu'elles soient. Elle se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de lui proposer de se revoir. Peut-être à cause du regard qu'il lui avait lancé, tentant de cacher sa déception? Ou alors les souvenirs du moment intense et fantastique qu'ils avaient vécu la veille? Elle ne saurait le dire avec certitude. Le fait est qu'elle avait aimé sa compagnie. Et après tout, elle devait sauvegardé sa couverture, personne ne devait soupçonné pourquoi elle était réellement là. Il fallait donc qu'elle fasse ce que tout bon touriste ferait ici : s'amuser ! Ou du moins faire semblant.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'hôtel de Tony et elle le reconnut tout de suite en entrant dans le hall. Il était appuyé contre le comptoir, vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un pantalon couleur crème en lin. Il se retourna et l'aperçut, un sourire s'affichant aussitôt sur son visage.

Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte que Ziva répondit elle aussi à son sourire.

**-Salut ! **Dit-il en se rapprochant.

**-Bonjour****…****Je ne t****'****ai pas trop fait attendre ?**

**-Oh non ! Je discutais avec John, c****'****est lui qui est responsable des activités proposées par l****'****hôtel.**

**-Tant mieux. **

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes en silence. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation qui les apercevrait aurait pu juré qu'ils étaient amoureux. Mais les deux concernés étaient trop absorbé à la contemplation de l'autre pour se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient en plein milieu du hall d'un hôtel, debout comme des poteaux à se dévorer du regard.

Finalement Tony rompit le contact par un raclement de gorge, assez gêné.

**-Alors ? On va voir les horaires ?**

**-Je te suis. **Dit Ziva, pas si mécontente d'être venue à ce rendez-vous.

Ils firent ensemble le programme des quatre jours à venir, une journée ne suffisant pas pour tout faire.

Ils avaient d'abords opté pour une ballade en quad pour découvrir l'île, puis l'escalade, puis une partie de paint-ball et enfin la plongée sous-marine.

Aujourd'hui ce serait donc une simple ballade en quad.

Tony n'en avait jamais fait, mais Ziva lui avoua que ça lui était arrivée dans le désert non loin de Tel Aviv, ce qui était une demie vérité, car elle en avait effectivement déjà fait, cependant ce n'était pas dans un but touristique, mais pour une mission du Mossad. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à lui mentir, car il ne posa pas d'avantage de questions.

Une fois que John eut expliqué aux novices le fonctionnement de ces engins, ils démarrèrent et le suivirent pour l'expédition. Il leur montra les plus beaux recoins de l'île, ainsi que les endroits où faire du shopping. Mais Tony et Ziva n'étant pas avide de shopping, se désintéressèrent bien vite du sujet.

De temps à autre Tony lui lançait des regards furtifs. Il aurait souhaité en savoir d'avantage sur elle, ce qu'elle aimait ou détestait, ce qu'elle avait vécu, ses projets, ses joies et ses peines, bref, tout ce qui la concernait. Mais il n'osait pas lui demander de peur qu'elle ne pense qu'il voulait beaucoup plus que la simple nuit qu'ils avaient vécu.

Alors il se contentait de la regarder. Ce qui était, pour son plus grand plaisir, un spectacle largement suffisant, car il fallait avouer qu'il était tout simplement ébloui par la beauté de la jeune femme.

Ziva pour sa part avait déjà observée que le jeune homme la dévisageait quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas et à vrai dire, elle adorait ça. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie désirée par un homme. Les missions du Mossad et son père qui avait des yeux et des oreilles partout ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité de toute façon.

Mais ici, loin de Tel Aviv et du Mossad, elle était libre de ses choix et de ses mouvements. C'était en grande partie pour ça qu'elle s'était lâchée avec Tony l'autre soir et elle ne le regrettait pas, même si elle savait qu'une fois la mission finie, elle devrait retourner auprès de son père et reprendre ses activités habituelles…

En attendant, elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser, elle se trouvait sur cette magnifique île en charmante compagnie et elle tenait presque l'homme que le Mossad recherchait, alors il n'y avait pas de raison de se mettre martel en tête.

Après deux bonnes heures à se balader en quad, John les invita à aller se restaurer. Tony regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà midi. Il regrettait que le temps passe si vite.

**-On déjeune ensemble ? **Lui proposa Ziva.

**-Avec plaisir ! **

Ils se rendirent donc dans un petit restaurant près du rivage. Après avoir consulté le menu, le serveur revint et prit leur commande.

**-Alors, tu as apprécié cette balade ? **

**-Le quad c'est vraiment génial, j'en aurai fait bien plus tôt si j'avais su, mais les rues de Washington ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment…**

**-En effet. **Rit-elle de bon cœur.

**-Tu m'as bien dit que tu parlais plusieurs langues, alors tu as dû beaucoup voyager pour ça ?**

**-Pas vraiment, ceci est mon premier voyage. Habituellement, je visite plutôt l'Afrique.** **Disons simplement que j'ai un père assez exigeant, c'est lui qui tenait à ce que j'apprenne le plus de langues possibles. **Déclara Ziva un peu amère.

**-Et il a osé te laissé venir ici toute seule ? **Dit Tony sur le ton de l'humour, voyant le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme. **Non c'est vrai, une femme aussi belle, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. J'aurais peur à sa place…**

**-Je sais me défendre. **Dit-elle, un sourire sûr d'elle accroché à ses lèvres.

Tony fut sans voix l'espace d'un instant, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de cette vision envoutante. Un sourire et elle le rendait dingue. Il déglutit difficilement.

C'est à ce moment que le serveur arriva.

_-Sauvé par le gong, tu était ridicule à la fixer en bavant comme un saint bernard. Pathétique, reprend toi mon vieux ! C'est toi qui mène la danse habituellement ! _Se dit-il intérieurement.

**-Bon appétit ! **Lança-t-il.

**-Merci.**

Ziva voyait le combat intérieur que menait Tony pour ne pas montrer l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Contrairement à lui, elle avait pris l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments, ça faisait d'ailleurs partie de son entrainement au Mossad. Ce n'était donc pas bien compliqué de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Car elle aussi, était attirée, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils finirent de manger, discutant de tout et de rien. Tony et elle s'étaient bien gardés de poser des questions trop intimes, de peur pour l'une qu'il n'en sache trop sur elle et pour l'autre qu'elle croit qu'il s'accrochait à l'espoir d'une relation.

**-Je vais devoir rentrer, j'ai des coups de fil à passer et je suis un peu épuisée.**

**-Pas de problème ! **Dit-il déçu que ça se termine déjà.

**-On se revoit demain pour l'escalade ?**

**-Sans faute. A demain 10h alors.**

**-A demain**, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_-Tu aurais au moins pu la raccompagner ou l'invité à dîner ! Imbécile ! _Se dit-il en s'infligeant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Une fois rentré dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. Et finalement, à force de réflexions, il finit par s'endormir…

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites moi tout ! _


End file.
